


Paradise

by shipping_galore



Category: My Sister's Keeper - Jodi Picoult
Genre: Complete, F/M, My sister's keeper Movie version, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Kate wakes to find herself in Paradise this is to do with the Movie version of my sisters keeper NOT the BOOK ending





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this it my first MSK (my sister’s keeper) story its short just 2 pages long just something I wanted to jot down I’m not sure if you’ll call it a dabble or not it came to me just a few hours ago while I was listening to some music also this deals, with the movie version rather than the book since I have seen the movie and read the book and they have two different endings I LOVE the movie better

Started it on 5/2/19

 **Title:** Paradise

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Kate/ Taylor

 **Genre:** spiritual Romance

 **Warnings:** over loaded sweetness

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own my sisters keeper

 **Intro:** Kate wakes from her death in a world of wonder and the same as she was before she became sick a full head of blond hair

* * *

 

Kate Fitzgerald passed away in her mother’s arms, yet as her spirit left her body she was surround by white clouds. When they parted, she was standing in a room that look familiarly like the hospital room she had danced in with her boyfriend Taylor Ambrose at their prom night. Looking down at herself she saw she was dressed in that same dress. She smiled and wondered around only stopping when she heard heavier footsteps, slowly turning around her eyes lit up standing on the other side of the room stood her love Taylor dressed in his black jeans boot and a black tank top but with a full head of spiky brown hair.

Kate’s eye lit up “Taylor” she whispered in aww, all Taylor did was smile that beautiful smile of his and opens his arms Kate ran across the room and JUMPED into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Kate looked into his beautiful brown eyes and leans forward Taylor meets her half way until finally their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

Afterwards Kate untangled herself from her love and stood before him, “blond” he says running his hand though her shoulder length blond hair. “Yeah natural and you brown and spiky nice punk look” said Kate running her palm over the tips of his spiked hair. Taylor laughs picks Kate up making the teen squeal with surprise and joy and spins her around before setting her down and looking her over.

“Well I feel under dressed” he says before closing his eyes seconds later his casual outfit turns into a tux when he opens his eyes again, he saw Kate smiling, “care to dance Miss Fitzgerald?” he asked her while holding out his hand, “I’d love to Mr Ambrose” Kate replied.

After her reply, Taylor took her into his arms and danced around the room with her they never knew how long they danced for they just danced and danced until Taylor stopped, Kate looked at him “and saw him smiling.

“What?” asked Kate

“Come on I want to show you something

In the blink they were out of their formal ware and into a pair of shots and a polo shirt with a cotton button down shirt unbuttoned over the top and a pair of joggers for Taylor, while Kate wore a knee high light blue summer dress with white flats he took her hand and led her out of the room and right into an open meadow, Kate’s eyes lit up again as she looked around.  Turning to Taylor she kissed him before taking off running across the meadow.

Taylor laughs before giving chase, he catches up to her and caches her around the waist and the tumble to the grass rolling until Kate lands on top of him, she smiles up at him before resting her head on his chest, her right index finger drawing patterns on his chest while muttering “this is Paradise.”

Taylor hums and kissed the top of her head.

“Now what is it you wanted to show me?” asked Kate moving up and off Taylor to sit back on her heels.  Taylor smiles get up and holds out his hand helping Kate to her feet still holding her hand he leads her on a walk until they come to an alcove that led to a rocky pool of water, “what is this?” asked Kate looking at the beauty surrounding the pool of water and them, he carefully led her closer to the rocky pool  and helped her sit on the edge before taking a seat next to her.

“Kate this is a looking pool where the deceased can watch over their loved ones, I spent a lot of my time here when I first crossed over watching over you” said Taylor leaning in to kiss her temple. “Put your finger on the surface of the water and think of your family” said Taylor.

So, Kate did and the pool shimmer before it showed her images of her family on a holiday at a lake, “they look happy” said Kate, “they do” said Taylor pulling his lover onto his lap and wrap his arms around her, Kate sighed happily and snuggling back against Taylor's strong chest.

“I love you Kate” he whispers             

The couple sit by the looking pool sounding in tranquillity and peace as they watch over Kate's family      

RCS (read comment Sub)

* * *

 

Finished it on 5/2/19    

 


End file.
